


Planting the Seeds

by mysteryfail



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent Issues, Fuck Or Die, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfail/pseuds/mysteryfail
Summary: Rhys/Hugo fuck or die hatesex written for a prompt on the kink meme: https://orechasm.dreamwidth.org/452.html?thread=14276#cmt14276
Relationships: Rhys/Hugo Vasquez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Planting the Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, anon prompter!

No-one in their small Hyperion party had foreseen this when landing on Pandora. 

Rhys and Vasquez, along with two other workers, had been sent down to collect data from an old Atlas property. The rivals had ignored each other as much as they could, sitting on opposite ends of the ship and loudly chatting with their colleagues. 

Eventually, to Rhys’s relief, they landed at the property. It was an abandoned square building surrounded by various plants and trees after partial terraforming. 

Rhys looked at the foliage he could see through the high windows as he walked in, feeling glad to have a fan on his skin once inside the building. 

Rhys was not made for the outdoors, especially not the Pandoran idea of wilderness. He kind of wanted to inspect the plants though - some of them were charming, bright and bustling with colour. 

“Probably a blood drinker,” Vasquez commented, looking in the same direction as Rhys.

Rhys frowned. “What, like you, Vasquez?”

Vasquez glared at him and moved on to the row of Atlas tech waiting for them on the first floor, joining their colleagues, Arjun and Denise. Rhys sighed and went to join Vasquez and the others at the tech, already hating the trip.

-

A few hours later, they had been working hard at the databanks and extracted all that they could have. 

Vasquez clearly had promotion on his mind, as he scooped up the data module and placed it inside the briefcase he was carrying, having completed his work. He nudged Arjun on the arm, muttering something to him before handing over the briefcase. 

Rhys rolled his eyes to Denise, who smiled politely at Rhys and walked off to follow Arjun to the front door of the building.

It was just Rhys and Vasquez left behind, and Rhys hurried to catch up with the others. He had no desire to spend any more time with Vasquez than necessary. 

Rhys found himself pausing when outside the building. A very pretty plant, a little way away from the path, had caught his attention. It was covered in soft-looking purple flowers, and had green and pink foliage. Rhys was a little surprised that it was still growing on Pandora, even with the terraforming. Such a lovely plant in the arid atmosphere...

Denise and Arjun had already reached the ship, and Vasquez was still inside the old building. 

Rhys, sadly, decided to leave the plant alone - it was too far away - and turned away from it, starting to walk towards the ship. Unfortunately, Vasquez had other plans. 

“Strongfork? Come _here_.” 

Rhys turned around and Vasquez was glaring at him from the door of the Atlas building. 

“Who died and made you my boss? We answer to Henderson.”

Vasquez muttered something to himself before saying out loud, “And Henderson’s not here. But you fucked up, Strongfork.” 

Rhys raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I triple checked my work and-“

“Then quadruple check it next time!” Vasquez brushed a strand of hair back from his face. 

Rhys crossed his arms. “Okay, so what do you think I-“ 

A green vine came out of the terraformed land, grabbing onto Vasquez and pulling him into the mass of plants. 

“The _fuck_?” Rhys spluttered before some greenery wrapped around his ankles too, dragging him away from the path. 

Rhys felt pain slam through his head and passed out. 

-

The first thing Rhys saw was Vasquez’s greasy face smushed next to his. The other man was sitting up; Rhys sat up too, rubbing at his own bruised head.

“Good to see you,” Vasquez said, and it took Rhys a moment to hear the sarcasm in Vasquez’s voice. That knock to the head must have affected him even more than he thought it had. 

“What… What the fuck happened?” 

Vasquez’s suit looked like it had been torn up a bit, probably by the vines dragging him along. Rhys glanced at his own cyber arm - it seemed scuffed as well, which made sense. 

Vasquez sighed. “You asshole - if we weren’t dealing with your incompetence, we would be on that ship and half-way home to Helios by now. As it is, they left without us.” 

“They left, what the hell?!” Rhys said, ignoring the Vasquezian waffle and focusing on the last part of what he said. 

“Yeah, Strongfork. They left. And-“ 

Whatever had them in its clutches started to shake Rhys’ body until he fell backwards onto his elbows. Rhys noticed that his ankles were still bound together, and glanced over at Vasquez to see that his legs were also wrapped up tight.

Vasquez had brought out a big gun - overcompensating, as usual - and was firing it in the direction of… 

A large dark green plant? 

It was bigger than any Rhys had seen before on Pandora. The long vines that had caught them both seemed to be from the lower parts of the plant, and were dragging them both in despite the bullets. 

The gun made a clicking sound as Vasquez tried to fire it, empty chamber more than likely. 

“Out of bullets,” he muttered before tossing the gun aside. “Don’t you have anything we can use?” 

“No,” Rhys admitted. 

Vasquez mumbled something to himself as he caught onto another plant and held on. It broke under the pressure of the big plant pulling at them both.

Rhys screamed, scrabbling to hold onto anything he could touch as they were pulled into the dark heart of the plant. 

-

The first thing Rhys was aware of was the complete lack of light. He remembered his recently installed cyber eye and switched it on. There, that was better, he thought.

Rhys and Vasquez were in the very heart of the plant. The vines around his ankles seemed to have loosened up; Rhys gingerly pulled his feet out of them, looking around. 

The surroundings were fleshy and… Pulsing for some reason. 

“This does not look good,” Rhys said.

“Well done, Strongfork, something we can both agree on.” Vasquez sat up. “This plant is huge. Does it eat humans?”

Rhys smirked at Vasquez, feeling pleased that he had the upper hand, before checking the ECHOnet via his cybernetics. 

Oh. 

Oh _no_. 

“...That silence is not promising.” 

“I. Okay,” Rhys said, staring at the text in front of his ECHOeye. “The good news is: this plant won’t eat our flesh.”

“But?” Vasquez asked, sounding frantic. 

If Rhys wasn’t feeling so upset himself, he would have been delighted at his rival’s misery. “It feeds- It feeds off-“

“What does it feed off?!” 

Rhys decided to just blurt it out. 

“It feeds off come.”

Silence.

“I’m sorry, could you say that again? I must have misheard you.”

“It feeds off sex energy. The information is kinda weird - whoever wrote it was a mess - but we need to come for it to let us out of here.”

Silence as they both digested that fact. 

Vasquez cleared his throat. “Okay, so we both take ...ourselves in hand, and-“

“I think,” Rhys began, then stopped, feeling a bit sick. “I think we have to do it together.” 

“So we both take ourselves in hand at the same time?” 

“No,” Rhys said. “I - it says - we need to have sex.” 

A horrified silence stretched on. The plant made a creaking noise. 

Rhys sighed. “Why couldn’t it have been Denise who was pulled into the plant with me? Even Arjun, though he-“ 

“Are you saying this is not good enough for you, the mighty Rhys Strongfork? I go to the gym three times a week-“

“Poor gym, having to put up with you.” 

“Okay, that’s it, do you want to get out of here or not?” 

“Of course I do!”

“Then act like it!” Vasquez roared before reaching over to Rhys and kissing him. It was… Very bristly.

“I’m not kissing you, Vasquez,” Rhys said, moving away from the mass of beard in front of him. 

Vasquez sighed. “Then put your mouth to other uses.”

The sound of a fly unzipping was heard. 

Rhys’s hands went downwards almost without his knowledge or with him agreeing to what they were doing.

Vasquez, Rhys noted with some part of his brain, was not overcompensating with the big guns.

Vasquez grabbed hold of Rhys’s hair. Rhys made a sound that may possibly have been something like a squeak. 

“Get better hair gel,” Vasquez muttered before pushing Rhys’s head down towards his flaccid cock. 

Rhys was very thankful that he could turn off his ECHOeye so at least he didn’t have to see Vasquez’s cock or the expressions he made as Rhys stuck out his tongue, licking a stripe from base to tip.

Okay. He had done this before. Just ignore who it was he was doing this and why, and Rhys would be fine. 

Vasquez sighed as Rhys took Vasquez’s dick into his mouth, and groaned as Rhys started to suck. 

Please be quiet, Rhys thought desperately, as he pumped Vasquez’s dick at the base, feeling it stiffen in his mouth. 

Vasquez did not read his mind. 

“Strongfork, have you done this before? I always wondered if you’d given something good to Henderson for that promotion.” 

Rhys somehow managed to ignore him. His knees were starting to hurt on the hard ground. 

Vasquez chuckled to himself. “I mean, you on your knees, servicing-“

Rhys had finally had enough, and slid off Vasquez’s cock with a small popping sound. “Do you want me to bite your dick off?” 

“...No, but I don’t think you will.”

“ _Try me._ ”

Silence for a few seconds. 

Then Vasquez sighed.

“Do you want to get out of here or not?” Rhys parroted.

Big hands were settled onto Rhys’s shoulders. “Strongfork, you have no idea what I would do to get out of this shithole. Now get up.” 

Rhys hesitated. The hands squeezed onto his shoulders. 

“Get up.” 

This time, Rhys obeyed, standing up in the tall cavern created inside the plant. He felt the hands leave his shoulders and move down to his crotch, where they unzipped his fly. A hand went into his boxers, feeling his member. 

“Turn around.” Rhys had a feeling he knew where this was going, but said nothing as he shifted. At least he wouldn’t have to face Vasquez while they were… 

Some shuffling around as Vasquez moved his position. After a few moments, he muttered, “Maybe go on all fours?”

Rhys went back onto his knees- ow- and placed his arms onto the ground, moving his weight onto his elbows.

Rhys’s pants and boxers were pulled down to his thighs, and a hand stroked his bare ass. 

“I don’t have anything to prep you with,” Vasquez said. 

Rhys spat into his flesh hand, reaching back with it to rub it in and around his hole, stretching himself out with his fingers. 

“Will that do?”

“You know I can’t see anything here, right? I don’t have the fancy eye. So you better have done that properly, or you’ll tear,” Vasquez replied, scoldingly. 

Rhys did not mention that he couldn’t see much either. Better to let Vasquez think he could.

After a few moments, Vasquez slid his cock into Rhys’s hole.

Rhys held back a groan of pain; his spit wasn’t enough to use as lube. Luckily Vasquez soon fell into a rhythm, his balls slapping against Rhys’s ass, precum slicking the movements. 

Rhys began to moan in pleasure, as Vasquez’ cock brushed against the good spot. He had always liked when his partners knew how to fuck someone right.

Something was groaning in his ears. Not Vasquez, it didn’t sound like him. 

Rhys soon worked out it was the plant, making noise as the men grew closer to their climaxes, almost as if it was joining in. 

Rhys stroked his dick while Vasquez rocked his hips against him, wanting to get out of this creepy place and away from his creepy-

Oh God. Vasquez was his _lover_. 

Rhys’s dick, ignoring the thoughts rolling around it’s owner’s head, was pulsing away, pleasure starting to cloud his mind as Vasquez thrust hard. A few more strokes and he came, spurting over his shirt and tie, listening to the plant whine and Vasquez moan with a fuzzy head.

Vasquez came soon after, the plant moaned then shook with him, cracking open a narrow doorway for them to leave by. The bearded man pulled out, with a squelch, making Rhys shudder. 

They both pulled up their pants and stumbled out, still a bit wobbly on their feet, coming down from the post orgasmic haze. 

“So, Strongfork,” Vasquez began to say as they both staggered to the edge of the terraformed land, “we agree to never talk about this again-“ 

Rhys opened his mouth to agree, before almost running into a Hyperion soldier dressed in yellow armor. 

There was a small group of people, all looking in their direction. 

“It was Strongfork’s fault,” Vasquez muttered as the Hyperion soldiers gawked at them, the state of them being far too revealing. 

“We were only sent to get him,” one of them said, pointing at Rhys. “His cybernetics are too valuable for Hyperion to lose him. But we’ll take you as well.”

-

As Rhys stepped out of the STD testing clinic on Helios a few days later, he saw the person he least wanted to see. 

Hugo Vasquez himself. 

Vasquez cleared his throat. 

“Didn’t catch anything, I hope?” 

Rhys was tempted to lie, but he shook his head. “No, nothing.” 

“That’s good,” Vasquez said, sounding a little uncertain. “I, er. Was wondering if you’d want to-“ 

“We can pretend this never happened? Yeah, sure,” Rhys said, starting to move away from Vasquez. 

“Yes! Yes, that was what I was going to say,” Vasquez responded a little too quickly as he watched Rhys walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly betaed by OkamiShin, and cheerled by folk from the ‘ew op is a rhackie’ server.


End file.
